


The Fourth Cut Hurts Less

by Basmathgirl



Series: The Broadchurch Plot [4]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Doctor Who References, F/M, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a sequel to <b>The Third Cut Is Okay</b>, Donna is a step closer to helping her new friend gain his precious daughter back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth Cut Hurts Less

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** there is an explicit sex scene in the third section if you want to avoid that bit; and this might be slightly AU after the last episode, but let’s pretend this will happen.  
>  **Disclaimer:** when they shared out the ownership honours I didn’t get a look in.   
> **A/N:** this was written to answer the questions **dm12** made me think about.

“I’m starving!” George grumbled as they headed back towards London. “Do you know that I didn’t get a decent lunch?”

“I did notice you getting an awful lot of girls to hang on your every word,” Donna commented. “Is this your subtle way of asking me if I’ll stop for us to eat on the way?”

George merely shrugged. “It’d be nice,” he remarked, pouting petulantly.

“Alright,” she huffed. In fact she was also hungry, so it was hard to keep up the pretence of being angry with him. That’s not to say it wasn’t fun…

The next service station on the motorway beckoned, so Donna turned off and parked her car. “It’d better be more than a simple Costa Coffee,” she told him. 

As she got out of the car her phone went off, just as she had expected it to. “Hello, Donna Noble speaking,” she told the caller.

It was a mobile phone number, but the caller went silent for a while then a very hesitant voice said, “Sorry! I thought this was false. I was just testing it out.”

Ah, this had been totally predictable. So Donna calmly told the girl, “No, this is really me. Could you hand the phone back to Bethany, please?”

There was the sound of the phone being moved about; and then an apologetic young voice came on the line. “I’m so sorry, Donna. She just took the phone off me. I couldn’t stop her!”

“It’s okay, Bethany,” Donna reassured her. “These things happen; but I’d appreciate it not happening again. I would, however, love to talk to you another time since I’m driving home at the moment. Why don’t I call you tomorrow? Would about 2pm be okay?”

There was a slight pause on the other end. “Are you sure? I’d love to talk you then,” Bethany breathily replied in relief. 

“Until then, bye Bethany!” Donna shut off the phone and held it to her bottom lip momentarily; very pleased with this result.

“What was all that about?” George asked as they finally started to walk into the main services concourse.

“Curious George, I was setting up a play date,” she mysteriously told him. “I fancy a burger, and for once, guess what! You are paying.” She laughed a teasing laugh, feeling full of satisfaction that plans can go exceedingly well.

 

What was wrong with her? She was as skittish as a young girl going on her very first date; a situation she had left behind many years ago. But this was suddenly different; because she was aware she was ovulating. This could be it, her chance to gain motherhood. There was one little detail missing, and he was several miles away.

Hmm. How should she word this? It was no good; she would have to be brutally frank. Having made the decision, she snatched up her phone and dialled his number.

“Hardy speaking,” he answered efficiently.

“Hello Hardy. I’d like to order a large slice of beefcake, please,” she purred seductively down the phone. 

“Is this…?” he spluttered, and then regained control. “I’m afraid this weekend’s offer may have to wait.”

Damn! She needed him right away. “I’ll send a driver to collect you; make sure you are in full working order. I don’t care when or how short a time we’ll have. I expect you to come.”

The thrill of her voice went right through him, making him shudder as he sat at his desk. “It might only be an hour or so,” he warned her.

“I don’t care,” she repeated, continuing to purr down the line. “You will come… to me.”

He held his hand over his eyes. This woman! Why did she affect him in this way? “I finish in an hour and then I’m going home.”

No he wasn’t! She was determined. “Would you like a car, or a helicopter to collect you?”

“You’d send a helicopter?!” Bloody hell! That was impressive, he thought.

“I’d send a personal jet if I had to,” Donna insisted. “A car will be sitting outside your house in an hour and a half,” she promised. “I’ll see you later.”

Hardy sat shocked at his desk. She was actually sending a car for him. Could this get any more bizarre? 

 

It got even more unusual for Hardy as the car swished through a pair of impressive gates and pulled up outside a large house. He knew Donna had money but this looked expensive! 

 

Excitement buzzed in her as she spotted his car pull up outside her house. “Well Inspector Hardy, I’ve been expecting you,” Donna practically crooned at him. “Let me take your coat.”

“I should bloody well hope you did considering you sent a car specifically for me,” he commented. 

The ungrateful sod! She wanted to rant at him. Instead she turned, dumped his coat, and started walking away. “This is where I live and work,” she stated as he automatically followed. “Part of the house has been kept as my own, but the majority has been taken over by the charity. These rooms here are often rented out to provide funds, and ex-runaways are employed by the catering staff.”

“Donna, why are you showing me all this?” he asked testily when the tour stopped. 

“You obviously were curious about the place rather than me,” she answered honestly. 

He ran his fingers through his hair irritably. “You’ve brought me all the way here to show off this place? Why? I could just as easily have seen photos or video.”

“It’s like anything else in life; you have to experience it for yourself before you reject it.” She stood smiling sweetly at him.

“Are you saying that I’m rejecting you?” he wondered incredulously. 

She stepped nearer to him. “I’m saying you are rejecting something, and I would like to know what it is.”

“I…” He gawped, open mouthed, at her. “I find all this intimidating, like I’m an object on show or your latest acquisition.” 

Relief made a comeback in her heart, and she held out her hand in invitation. “Then let’s go somewhere more friendly,” she softly offered.

Her hand was taken without question; so she led him up an obscured staircase hid behind a curtain, keeping quiet until they emerged at the top in a suite of rooms. 

“This is my place,” she announced. 

It was a modest area, far less ornate than the rooms he had seen downstairs and far more modern in taste. This place had warmth, character and a personal touch. “Do you live here alone?”

“I had a dog for a while, but I’m not here often enough for it to be fair, so I gave him to my housekeeper’s niece,” she admitted. “It gets lonely at times, so I creep out and talk to any members of staff that are still hanging about.”

“Is that why you call policemen who are on duty?” he asked; and her face turned to thunder. 

Did he really mean that? She stepped much nearer as she bit down on her anger. “I see you didn’t grab a decent nap in the car on the way here. Why might you have to rush back?”

“An unfortunate incident occurred,” he merely replied. 

Donna made a snap decision. “We need to deal with this mood of yours,” she proclaimed. “Come on.” Yet again she turned and walked away from him, expecting him to follow, which he did.

She led him into a marble lined room. “Why are we in here?” he immediately asked in confusion.

“Because we need to wash away all this negativity,” she answered as she used her hip to push the door closed.

His exclamation of “What the…?” was halted by Donna grabbing hold of his tie and slowly undoing it.

“Let’s see if I can relax you, Thomas,” she purred at him. “Any idea which you’d prefer? I can offer you a shower, a bath or a Jacuzzi.”

Hardy found his grumpy mood already dissipating under her touch. “I quite fancy the look of your shower.” 

In fact he fancied it quite a lot. The shower was a room all on its own, with three power nozzles, an impressive glass door and an invitingly warm décor. By this point Donna had removed his tie, leaving it neatly folded on a table, and was removing his shirt; trailing kisses on his shoulder and firing his desire.

“Your wish is my command,” she whispered in between kisses and peeling off his shirt. “As I might have mentioned before, this week…”

“You did make that statement,” he agreed as he watched her in fascination and felt himself calm under her tender touch. Whenever he was with her he could feel the rest of the world ebb away and flow with the tide. “Since you are offering, my wish is that you join me in the shower.”

She instantly raised her head to regard him closely. Was that triumph he saw flittering about her features?

“That can be arranged,” she confirmed; and smiled. “Once we have got rid of a few things.”

His breathing hitched as she squatted down to remove his shoes and socks. He went to help, but she held up a hand to stop his movements.

“No, you are tired. Let me do this for you,” she soothed him, running her hands gradually up his legs.

“I’m not a bloody baby,” he tried to protest.

“No, you aren’t,” she agreed as she stood again, and ran her hand over the bulge in his trousers. “I’d say you are more than a little adult. You can help me in a moment, if you like.”

With a flick of her wrist, the fastening at his waist was dealt with; and then she was tantalisingly easing down his zip, caressing him as she went. His trousers dropped to the floor. His underpants soon followed, and he obligingly stepped out of them. 

“You don’t have to do that,” he blurted out as Donna began to fold the items neatly up. 

“Shhh!” She rubbed a hand across his chest. “I’m taking care of you; and then you can take care of me.”

To illustrate her point, after she plonked his clothing down she turned her back to him and wriggled her bottom in invitation.

“Oh! You want me to unzip you!” he suddenly realised. His eager fingers drew the zip down to reveal her pale flesh. It was all too much for him to resist, and he eased his hands in around her body to caress her skin and pressed his mouth onto her exposed neck. “Oh Donna!” he gasped out as his hands wandered across her stomach. One hand sought out a breast to explore while the other hand dipped down and into her knickers. “You feel so good!”

How did he manage to make her feel like putty in his hands? “Why don’t we do this somewhere hot and steamy?” she offered seductively.

 

The hot water gently battered them from all directions, and Hardy groaned with delight as he shared deep, erotic kisses with Donna as their mouths moved sensually together.

“Tell me what you want,” she purred into his ear as she took a firm grasp of his aroused member. 

“You; I want you!” he ground out through gritted teeth, fighting back the wave of arousal that screamed through his head to take her then and there. He kissed her again; deep, hungry kisses that matched the gentle attention of his fingers that explored her intimately, massaging her in sweeps that built the tension in her body. Oh to be those probing digits encased in her heat, causing her to pant heavily. He couldn’t wait to do so again, but he wanted to repay her ministrations.

She couldn’t help grinding down onto his hand; it felt too delicious. But she wanted more; needed him embedded deep within to meet her purposes and her primal urge. Reaching up on tiptoe, she was able to give him the right height difference to slide through her moist folds and into her waiting body. Letting go of him as he slipped in, she groaned out her joy in their union as lifting a leg to grasp his hip aided their actions. 

“Oh Donna,” he gasped out as he held her in place so that he could move first in and then out, setting up a slow rhythm for her to follow. But it needed a solid substance to move against to make it perfect; so he wedged her up against the strong Plexiglas, partially balancing her there.

The cooler glass made her shudder as her back hit it, but then he took possession of her mouth again, coaxing her to open deeper to let him in as they sucked and thrust together. He felt so good as he pushed in further; but a worrying thought entered her mind. “Are you up to this?” she hoarsely whispered.

He wanted to screech out his denial that anything was wrong, as his rhythm faltered for a second. “I’m fine,” he breathily insisted. “I’m… N-arghhh!” Exquisiteness overcame him, and he spurted his seed deep inside her. That was it; he was spent, and he stood panting from the effort. 

Donna remained standing up against the shower glass, holding Hardy as he held tightly onto her, gradually calming down his body with tender strokes, and feeling slightly miffed that she hadn’t gained proper completion. Then again, it didn’t have to end there. “Can I borrow your hand for a second?” she suddenly asked.

“What for…? Oh!” he said in realisation as she employed his finger to smooth over her clit. “That’s it, come for me,” he encouraged her as her breathing started to stutter. Following her lead, he continued to rub her closer to orgasm, intrigued to see her shatter around his hand.

With a joyous cry, she came; although he wasn’t quite so pleased about the nail marks he would have on his shoulders. “I bloody love you, Thomas!” she exclaimed and then looked shocked at the words. “That’s just a saying, and not anything else,” she quickly retracted. 

“I know,” he reassured her, and placed a tender kiss on her lips. “In the same way, I bloody love you, so we’re even. Now, can we wash properly and get out of here, because I’m knackered after such a long day.”

She gratefully pecked at his lips. “I have a bed ready and waiting for us.” 

 

They didn’t rush to wake and get up the following morning, but lazily cuddled together and talked about their latest pieces of news and life in general. When the fancy took them, they had some breakfast, read the paper and enjoyed a stroll in the house grounds whilst holding hands. It felt unpressured and comfortable; like they were mates, special mates. 

But Donna hadn’t said a word about her planned surprise for Hardy, in case it went pear-shaped and caused him unnecessary angst. Dead on 2pm, Donna dialled the number she had memorised on her phone from the day before, airily telling him, “I’ve just got to make a quick phone call. It’s rather urgent.” 

It was picked up within seconds by the person she wanted on the other end.

“Hello. Is that you, Donna?” she heard Bethany anxiously ask. Obviously the girl had been anticipating the call.

“Yes, it’s me,” she confirmed. “How are you?” she asked as she watched Hardy bustle about finishing making their sandwiches, pour out tea and then bring everything over to the table where she sat in the kitchen.

‘Who is it?’ he mouthed at her.

He sat stunned when she mouthed back, ‘Your Bethany.’

“I’m fine thanks,” Bethany brightly answered. “Are you doing anything interesting today?”

“You could say that. In fact I’ve met up with a friend you might know very well,” Donna tried to say lightly as Hardy keenly listened. 

“Is it somebody famous?” Bethany wondered excitedly.

“Not in the way you mean, but he has appeared on television.” This was it, the chance to give him something he dearly wanted. “Would you like to say ‘hello’? I can easily get him to the phone.”

There was a slight gasp of uncertainty. “I don’t know…”

Donna reached out and grasped Hardy’s hand. “Just one word and I promise I’ll take the phone back,” she coaxed her.

“Erm… Alright then,” Bethany reluctantly agreed; and Donna instantly handed the phone over to him.

“Hello darling,” Hardy forced himself to greet his daughter calmly, despite his glee and anxiety. “How are you?”

“Hello, Dad. I’m fine,” Bethany replied. She then went silent, not knowing what to say to him. What did you say to an estranged parent?

“It was lovely talking to you. I’ll pass you back to Donna,” he half-heartedly assured her. “Bye.” He waited for the returning ‘Bye’ before handing the phone over.

“Hello again, Bethany,” Donna immediately said. “What did you think of our George?” she asked to take the conversation off onto a safe topic; and chatted about school and things for a few minutes.

“Donna, is my dad still there with you?” Bethany eventually asked with great curiosity. 

“Yes! Do you want to speak to him again?” Donna instantly offered.

Did she? It was all so confusing still; and panic set in. “No, that’s okay. I just wondered, that’s all. But thanks,” Bethany politely declined. “I’d better go.” There was a slight pause before she asked, “Donna, did you make sure you were with my dad to make this phone call?”

“It was merely a happy coincidence that I’d arranged to see him today,” Donna confessed. “I hope you don’t mind but I knew he wanted to have a quick word with you. Anyway, I’ll make sure I send you that information I promised, and I’ll speak to you again very soon.”

“Thank you; thank you for everything,” Bethany gratefully replied. “Bye!” 

“Bye, love!” Donna ended the call and turned her attention fully on to Hardy. 

This was almost too much for him. “You set all this up… just for me?” he pondered, his voice slightly wavering.

She swallowed nervously. This could go badly wrong for them. “Yes I did. Was it wrong of me?”

“It was oh so right.” He stood and reached for her, pulling her into his embrace to kiss deeply. This moment held so many longed for promises.


End file.
